nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Brewster
'''Dino Brewster' is the antagonist of ''Need for Speed'', a former Indy racer and Tobey Marshall's fierce rival. ''Need for Speed'' (Film) Dino shows up to one of Tobey's illegal street races in his Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster 722 S with his girlfriend - Tobey's ex - in tow, with a proposition. Dino meets Tobey after the race at the garage, and tasks Tobey and his crew with finishing an incomplete Mustang that was being worked on by the late Carroll Shelby. Dino promises Tobey that he would get 25% of the car's estimated selling price of $2 million. Tobey accepts, without taking Dino's additional offer to think it over. The next day, Dino shows up at the garage with the Mustang. At a New York car show, where the finished car is being revealed, Tobey and Dino meet Julia - a buyer for a British businessman. She agrees to pay $3,000,000, but only if the Mustang can exceed 230 mph, as Tobey claims. Dino is unsure, and prohibits Tobey from proving him wrong. Dino finds out that Tobey disobeyed him and went to the track with the Mustang to meet with Julia. Tobey was able to get the car up to 234 mph. Dino soon appears at the track, and forces Tobey to stop his run along the track. Dino is visibly annoyed when Peter tells Dino that everyone knows Tobey is the better racer. Julia and her buyer agree to purchase the car for $2,700,000. Dino is furious, and takes Tobey and Peter to his uncle's mansion. He challenges them to race with his uncle's three illegally imported European Koenigsegg Agera cars. If Tobey wins, he gets Dino's 75% of the Mustang deal. If Tobey loses, he gives up his 25% to Dino. They race from the house to a bridge at the other end of the interstate. During the race, Peter gets in front of Dino, and continually blocks him from catching Tobey. Out of frustration, Dino rams Pete's car, and it flips. In the air, Pete's car tumbles over the side of a bridge and down into a ravine below, landing onto the rocks of a shallow river, and catches fire. Dino doesn't stop and speeds forward to the finish line, he looks back at Tobey who stopped and went back. Dino and his red Agera disappear, and Tobey is framed for Pete's death. Dino stores his Agera in an empty garage far from prying eyes. 2 Years Later Dino finds out that Tobey is out on parole and is set on joining the De Leon race. He sets a bounty on his head, with his Elemento as the reward. Anita finds out how her brother really died., and leaves him. Dino runs into Tobey in San Fransisco at the check-in point where Tobey threatens him. They both agree to sort things out during the race. Dino has one of his employees total the Mustang, leaving Tobey without a car. Dino is spooked when Tobey shows up to De Leon in his red Agera, and further spooked when Tobey gives him Anita's ring. The race begins, with the California Highway Patrol in hot pursuit. One-by-one the cars either crash by their own means or forced off of the road by the pursuing police. Nearing the finish line, Toby and Dino are side-by-side along the Pacific Highway. Coming up to a corner, Dino misjudges an attempt to ram Tobey - much in the same manner as he did to Pete. He crashes and rolls as his Sesto catches fire. Tobey sees the finish line ahead, but turns around to pull Dino from the flames. He takes off just as the police arrive. They follow him to the finish line, and block him in. Both he and Dino are arrested. Dino is jailed for the death of Pete. Vehicles NFSF KoenigseggAgeraR 2011 Red.jpg|Koenigsegg Agera R NFSF LamborghiniSestoElemento.jpg|Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Category:Characters (Need for Speed (Film))